The present invention relates to a kitchen utensil.
Objects of the invention are to provide a kitchen utensil of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility, convenience and safety, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to heat a kitchen device such as a knife blade, a spoon, a scoop, dipper, or the like.